<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festival Del Avatar Kyoshi by JessMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634273">Festival Del Avatar Kyoshi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon'>JessMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Promises, DiferentesCaminos, Other, ruptura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festival Del Avatar Kyoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El festival del avatar kyoshi se celebra en el octavo mes. En la enorme y ruidosa ciudad de ba sing se.<br/>
El avatar korra se encontraba en ba sing se, dejo ciudad República para arreglar unas situaciones en el Reino tierra, donde conoció a un equipo pro control mixto. Con el que hizo amistad.</p><p>La importante CEO de industrias futuro también había viajado a ba sing se con su padre, hiroshi sato por negocios para ampliar la empresa familiar.</p><p>En la enorme plaza había un espectáculo de imitadores de maestros aire que simulaban volar ante la mirada del público. Después de la presentación de un grupo de música de la nación del Fuego.</p><p>Ignoraban la presencia una de la otra...</p><p>Cerca de las 10.30pm el avatar atravezo la plaza perdiéndose entre la multitud, justo en una terraza privada cercana de ahí la Srita. Sato de cabellera ondulante, espesa y larga levantaba su copa al aire, escuchando música propia de tradicional.Un espacio distinguido por su comida y vino, para la clase alta de la ciudad de los muros y torres.</p><p>Sin saber que el avatar levantaba un tarro de fermentado de lúpulo,líquido efervescente color café amarillento, justo cuando levantaba su copa de vino.</p><p>Ambas bebían, la misma ciudad y no lo sabían.</p><p>Sato vestía sus elegantes trajes, le fascinaba verse tan sobria y fuerte, sus botas haciendo juego, haciéndola ver más alta de lo que ya era.</p><p>El avatar se adaptaba a los elementos, solo una camisa verde oscuro haciendo conjunto con un pantalón y unas botas. </p><p>Sato manejaba su sato móvil pulido color acero, en el que viajaba a todas partes donde ella deseaba.</p><p>El avatar una bestia, recién adquirida por la recompensa de un torneo. En la que sólo ella viajaba, tenzin no sabía que la tenía pues era muy peligroso, ya que podía perder el control y tener un accidente.</p><p>La noche se confundió con el día. Miles de antorchas y luces múltiples de colores.<br/>
El festival comenzaba a quedar solo, las personas se iban lentamente.</p><p>La entrada principal estaba repleta de toda clase de vehículos.<br/>
Un sato móvil, salió, después otro, carretas, tirones. Al final el avatar desató a su bestia para salir, se coloco una máscara y se enfiló a la salida.<br/>
Sato entraba en compañía de su padre y unos familiares de este, al sato móvil de color acero. Por alguna razón tomo su casco y sus guantes de conducir y se los puso.</p><p>Presionando el acelerador para salir rápido, se tipo con un ligero congestionamiento de carretas. A su lado paso rápido una bestia color verde manipulado por una figura con máscara.</p><p>Esto le molesto y le gusto a sato pues era amante de la velocidad. Se le emparejó a aquel extraño medio de transporte y le arrebaso. Al avatar no le gustó y se atravezo sobre el camino principal, metiéndose delante del sato móvil para perderse en la oscuridad.</p><p>Maldiciendo sato aceleró como la experta conductora que es.</p><p>No había rastro...</p><p>Ignorando que estuvieron en el mismo lugar y mismo tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>